The leads on electronic devices such as the PQFP (plastic quad flat pack) device are critical components of the device and must be defect-free when delivered to the customer. Often times however, the leads may be marred or nicked from testing and hence unacceptable. To avoid this problem, testing may occur at the distal ends of the leads which are then removed prior to the final lead-forming. Accordingly it is now proposed to provide a socket to be used in testing and burn-in of PQFPs prior to the final manufacturing stage.